baka quiz!
by shu-chan.03
Summary: kesialan yang menimpa akihisa makin menjadi jadi apa lagi dia ...ya.udah baca aja kesialan akihisa yang dibuat author ini.warning:typo ria,ooc,cerita kacau humor garing
1. Chapter 1

Halooo,aku author baru disini jadi jangan marah ya kalau ceritanya kacau^-^

* * *

Judul :baka quiz!

Genre:humor /parody

Summary :yoshii cs ngadain quiz jadi sekacau apakah quiz tersebut?

Warning :kalau baca bisa buta,banyak typo,ooc,bikin summary aja kagak bisa,humor garing,yang baca bisa skarat

Ya,udah kita (?)mulai aja ceritanyaaa!

.

.

.

.

.

**~~~~normal pov~~~~~**

"Hei,akihisa bajumu tidak rapi ,cepat rapikan!"kata yuji

"ya,ya"kata pemuda yang dipanggil akihisa tersebut

Yahh akihisa cs sedang persiapan quiz yang ada di BAKA TV (?)

"oke kamera roling eksion!"teriak sang sutradara dengan tidak elitnya…

"ya,kita bertemu lagi dib aka quizzzzzz…,saya menjadi pengganti host yang biasanya karna host yang biasanya sedang encokk,dan nama saya toshimitsu kubo,kita panggil bintang tamu kitaa,yaitu yoshi akihisa,yuji sakamoto,hideyoshi tsuciya kouta!"kata kubo dengan semangat

Lalu muncullah kouta alias mitsurini."wah,dia itu suka ngintip ya?" kata seorang penonton "WAW,WAW,WAW."entah kenapa keadaan di studio jadi ramai

"Kontestan selanjutnya hideyoshi kinoshita!"

"WAHHH,AKU INGIN JADI PACARNYAAA!"teriak penonton ada beberapa penonton pria yang pingsan kehabisaan darah(?).

"ehem,kita lanjutkan ke kontestan selanjutnya yaitu yuji sakamoto!"kata kubo

"kyyaaaaaa,dia keren ya!"kata salah seorang penonton yang tentunya perempuan (author :kalau laki laki gak normal dong)

"Sekarang kita panggil kontestan yang terakhir ,yaitu YOSHIIII AKIHISA!" teriak kubo dengan semangat 45 yang menggunakan seragam… cheerleaders(?)

Akihisa masuk kepanggung dengan bangganya tapi….

KRIKK..hening…KRIKKK….hening….KRIKKK

"A-A-APAAA! KENAPA SEPI SEKALI?!" teriak yoshii akihisa dengan menggunakan toa (readers:ternyata penyakit gila author mulai kambuh)

"mungkin itu karna kebodohanmu sudah sampai ke seluruh jepang."kata yuji dengan santainya

"atau karna kau terlihat bodoh"kata .. ya dia diam saja

"ah,kalian jahat sekali kempalikan kepolosan ku*nangis*tapi tak apalah..* seneng lagi* karna masih ada hideyoshi yang baik dan tidak mengataiku"kata akihisa dengan bahagianya(?)

"akihisa ,lebih baik kau diam,saja karna itu akan membuat penonton bosan,"kata yuji dengan sadisnya

"ehem!, lebih baik kita mulai acaranya ,kita tes bel masing masing peserta dimulai dari akihisa"kata kubo dengan sedihnya karna merasa terabaikan(?)

"Yoshh, aku mulai ya!"teriak akihisa

"BRRRRRRROOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTT"."eh,eh,eh,ke-kenapa BUNYI BELNYA SEPERTI INI ?"teriak akihisa dengan sedihnya

"selanjutnya sakamoto yuji"kata kubo yang mengabaikan akihisa

"TTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTT TTTTTTT"."APA!,KENAPA,PUNYA YUJI SEPERTI BEL YANG BIASA"

"mungkin karna kau bodoh"kata yuji dengan akihisa pundung di pojokan

"selanjutnya,kinoshita"kata kubo

"TTTTTTTTEEEEEETTTTTTTTT"

"Yang terakhir tsuciya"

"TTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT T"

"KENAPAAA,KENAPAA HANYA AKU SENDIRI YANG BUNYI BELNYA ANEHH?*akihisa nangis 5 ember*HUHUHUHHHHHHHHHH KALIAN SADIS!"kata akihisa sambil nangis sekenceng kencengnya bahkan dapa mengalahkan bunyi bedug saat azan .

"kemungkinannya:

-karna kau bodoh

-karna kau di bawah umur

-karna …."belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimat nya yuji mendapatkan tinjuan hangat dari akihisa

Dan… perang tonjok menonjok pun terjadi antara akihisa dan yuji

* * *

TBC(Tetapi Belum Celecai*dibaca:selesai)

* * *

nanti masih ada chapter 2 kok!dan maaf kalau ada salah kata

Shu-chan:Akhirnya selesai walau pun ficnya pendek tapi ya sudahlah mohon reviewsnya ya!

Akihisa:kenapa kau sadis sekali author

Shu-chan :aku kan emang sadis

Hideyoshi:aku kayaknya tidak ngomong dari tadi?

Shu-chan:maaf hideyoshi

Yuji:bagus author kau membuat akihisa tersiksa

Akihisa:kau sadis yuji!

All:reviews!please!


	2. Chapter 2

Shu-chan membawa Lanjutan baka quiz!silakan baca

Genre:humor/parody

Summary:baka quizzz chapter apa yang akan menimpa akihisa.

warning: abal,gaje,typo,ooc,siapkan obat obatan dan peralatan medis lainya

.

.

.

.

.

**~~~~~~chapter 2~~~~~**

Setelah perang tonjok tonjokan terjadi di chapter 1 sekarang quiz nya dimulai quiz pertama matematika.

Soal pertama:44:4x8=?

"HHHHHUUUUAAAAAAA,aku lupa perkalian!"teriak semuanya sweatdrop melihat kebodohan akihisa.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

20 detik

60 detik

"ya,waktunya habis jawaban yang benar adalah jawaban…."

Yuji:88

Akihisa:44

Hideyoshi:88

Kouta:88

"oke semuanya benar,kecuali akihisa"kata selanjutnya :bagaimana cara menghitung luas laying-layang ?

"*dalem hati*aduh bagaimana ini aku lupa pelajaran sd"pikir akihisa sambil berkeringat dingin".oke waktunya habis"kata kubo

"jawaban para peserta adalah…"

Akihisa:4xsisi

Yuji:setengahxdiagonal 1x diagonal 2

Hideyoshi:setengah x diagonal 1 x diagonal 2

Kouta:1/2 x diagonal 1 x diagonal 2

"ya,akihisa salah lagi"kata kubo

[_**SKIP]**_

"Oke hasil nya adalah (hasil ditentukan oleh berapa banyak jawaban yang betul .soalnya ada50):

Sakamoto yuji:43

Kinoshita hideyoshi:41

Tsuciya Kouta:38

Yoshii akihisa:02…"

"hoi akihisa,ternyata kau memang sangat idiot ya"kata yuji dengan tenang

"a-apa?!"akihisa mulai marah

"aku bilang ternyata kau benar benar idiot yang kau jawab itu kan pertanyaan yang pertanyaannya….

4+9=?(ini soal nomor 10)

Kapan reformasi taika terjadi?(ini soal nomor 27)"kata yuji lagi

"aaaaarrrrgggggghhhhh kenapa harus tentang mata pelajaran?!"teriak akihisa."ya,karna akihisa kalah dia mendapat hadiah…dan hadiahnya itu adalaaahhh…

1 detik

10 detik

20 detik

30 detik

Hadiahnya adalah KUE BUATAN HIMEJI MIZUKI…"

"HHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA PPPPPPPPAAAAAA?! APA,KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU SEKARANG?!"."HIDEYOSHI TOLONG KEMBALIKAN KEPOLOSANKU!*SAMBIL MELUK MELUK HIDEYOSHI"

"na-nani?"kata hideyoshi

"oke,sekarang kota doakan akihisa supaya dia smpai di surga/neraka dengan selamat,berdoa mulai…"kata yuji

"hhaa-hhhaaapppppaaa? Tolong aku aku masih belum mau mati…..hiks,hiks"kata akihisa

"a-aki-kun kau mau tidak memakan kue buatanku?"kata Himeji sambil malu malu cieeee….

(readers:ah author ganggu deh kita kan mau liat detik detik kematianya akihisa!)

( kita lanjutin deh..)

"eh-eh-eh…aku…aku.."(*dalemhati*aduh bagaimana ini kalau aklu menolak nanti aku menyakiti hatinya tapi kalau kumakan aku akan….)"ya sudah akan makan"kata akihisa dengan pasrah(bukan pasya ungu lho!)

Dan akihisa pun mati dengan tragis setelah memakan makanan Himeji kita doakan supaya akihisa selamat sampai di surga*PPPLLLAAAKKK …..

Shu-chan:huaahuaaahuuaahuaa*ketawa versi orang gila*akhirnya akihisa terbunuh

Akihisa:*pundung di pojokan

Himeji:eh aki-kun kau kenapa?

All:*dalem hati* itu karna kue buatanmu

Shu-chan:kata kata terakhir su adalah….

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

PLEASE….


End file.
